Sadist Bunny
by Knight-Rider-Of-The-Mad
Summary: Iron man/Tony Starkoc, Song Drabble Fic. Sometimes You Have To Stop Yourself and ask if its all worth it to stand by the person who is thinking the same question.


Disclaimer: I own nothing except the computer that helps me write,

Songs drabble thanks to the shuffle button on my ipod for Tony Stark and my oc Logan, I suggest listening to the songs that goes with each drabble. Enjoy and please review.

Trash- Innerpartysystem:

Tony Stark was one of the very few people in the world that could ask for anything and actually get it. He spent, used, and wasted on many things: cars, houses, and boats, even women. He was rich trash the newspapers called him one time and he just laughed at it. I think that's why I was so determined to prove them wrong, to prove him wrong. To show he was worth more then his money.

2. My Hands Burn- Nataly Dawn

They didn't want to admit it; they didn't want the whole world, much less each other to know. To know that their bodies turned into putty when they were holding each other, that they would secretly grab onto the air the other once was. They didn't want to admit that without the other person beside them, their hands would burn like fire and they would hold their breath till they saw each other.

3. Lovestoned- Justin Timberlake

Stark met Logan at one of his famous after parties; she was the date for one of Stark's employees. When he saw the look in her eyes when she eyed one of his million dollar cars he knew that she was a bad girl, and he loved it. And so for the whole after party he tried to steal her with shameless flirting and free drinks. Tony even went as far as letting her borrow the car she was eyeing just to get her number and a date, she still hasn't given the car back.

4. Masochism Tango- Tom Lehrer

Tony groaned, rubbing his sore wrists while sitting up in the bed, he felt a bruise form on his back and knew his lip was split. He turned to look at Logan who was wearing batman tighty whiteys while putting away her sadist pleasures back into its respected box. "You know honey, people are going to ask why I'm so beat up." She turned to him with a coy smile before slowly walking to him, purposely swaying her hips. She sat in his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "And you can tell them that it's my sign of showing love. Now come on, let me stitch up that cut on your shoulder." She said giving him a kiss before walking to the bathroom but stopping at the doorway and giving him a haughty look.

"Besides, you didn't say the safety word till afterwards." She purred.

5. Batman Theme Song

Tony opened his eyes and watched his girlfriend dance and jump around his garage wearing her new heel sneakers that had the signature silver heels that she loved so much. "Honey I know you love your shoes but do you have to dance around while I'm working?" he asked leaning back in his chair as Logan merely gave him a giggle. "But look, batman!" she said happily while putting her foot on to his chair arm showing the batman symbol on the side. "What is your fixation with batman?" Tony asked raising a brow and Logan sat on his lap and pulled his face closer to hers, squeezing his cheeks slightly and giving him fish lips. "Well don't tell Iron man but…" she stop looking side to side before turning back to Tony with a wide grin. "I'm in a secret love affair with him." She said before putting her feet on his table and over his keyboard. Tony tilted his head "Oh really?" he mumbled before grabbing Logan and pulling her closer to him, their lips inches apart. "Well then I'm going to have to give the creator of those silver heeled shoes you like so much and put in a special request." Tony said before closing the distance.

6. Man Of The Hour- Norah Jones

"A pot-head, really?" Tony snorted and Logan just glared at him from her seat in the limo. "Well you were dating a vegan! Who doesn't eat meat!" she muttered before glaring out the window and Tony chuckled, rubbing her leg as an unspoken apology. "I chose you because you were sweet to me, even though I knew you just wanted to get in my pants." She muttered, glancing over at Tony from under her lashes and he smirked before leaning closer to her. "I got you flowers." He said and Logan snorted "No you didn't." she said and he raised a brow in question. "Really? I'm sure that pepper sent you some flowers for me." Logan chuckled before laying her head on his shoulder, lacing her fingers with his. "You didn't want to get me anything that would eventually die."

7. Ms. New Booty- Bubba Sparxxx

If there was one thing that Tony would admit, it was that Logan had an amazing ass, it was a shame she refused to wear skirts.

8. It Will Rain- Bruno Mars

Logan refused to cry in front of Tony, refused. That was probably why she was walking home in the rain, so she could blame the rain and not her tears for making her heart feel so pathetic. Her mother warned her, he was just going to leave her heartbroken. No morphine could dull this pain and no matter how many times she prayed she knew that her life wouldn't rewind so that she could stop herself from making the stupid decision of actually saying yes to that stupid date. She froze when she stopped in front of her apartment to see Tony wet and shivering in a thousand dollar suit outside her door. Before she could give a gasp or much less yell at him he jumped in front of her and squeezed her to him, his fingers gripping her leather jacket for dear life. "I'll do better." He whispered over and over and she didn't notice herself gripping on to him, much less kissing his wet face.

9. You And I- Ingrid Michaelson

"You know. I don't think my mother has ever thought she would be able to go to France." Logan said, wrapping an arm around Tony and placing her head on his shoulder while watching her 60-year-old mother gasp in awe at the beauty of France. Tony glanced at her "Really? I couldn't tell." He said and Logan chuckled, happily watching her mother's face bloom with happiness. "You still want to build a house on a mountain?" he whispered in her ear and Logan smiled. "Of course! I want to be able to look down from my porch and see people as ants." She said as two men walked by, eyeing Logan as they passed. Tony frowned and Logan just kissed his cheek.

"_You'll help me read those books, and I'll help you with those worried looks."_

Tony looked at her with a raised brow. "What?"

Logan's smile grew and she shook her head before kissing his cheek again. "Nothing, nothing at all."

10. Fix you- Cold play

(Logan pov)

I don't have super powers; I wasn't one of those slim bathing suit models that never had to eat. I wasn't even that hot next-door neighbor girl. I was the nerdy too tall Jones sadist who read to many comics and hid in her room, I could only thank my genes for the looks I had now. I wasn't perfect, but neither was he. We could fix each other. Fix the worries we have, and the pains we shared. Even if it was for a short time, we knew that life would get better.

I really enjoyed doing this, Tony kind of felt ooc, ill work better next time. I'm probably going to continue this with the rest of the Avenger members, maybe even Loki.

I don't always ask for reviews. But when I do, I mean it. Stay reviewing my friends.


End file.
